


Not Who You Think

by lostintheclouds321



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Civil War? Nope, Flash as MC, Flash is a Complex Character, Harrison Thompson sucks, Identity Reveal, Ignoring the sad parts, Inferiority Complex, Iron Dad, NO physical abuse, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Update schedule? Who’s she?, Work In Progress, didn’t happen, flash centric, flash pov, no beta we die like men, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheclouds321/pseuds/lostintheclouds321
Summary: Flash and his father are awarded a tour of the Avenger’s compound.





	1. A Liar’s A Liar

If given the chance, Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson would tell you again and again that he’s not an idiot. In fact, if you’re in the room with him long enough, he might even boast about the top secret project he’s been working on with his father (though he’d never tell you that all he does in debug it). Nonetheless, those four hours his father allows him to work during the week are the best, and only, times he gets to spend with his father.

As a matter of fact, the project had been so well and was becoming so renowned that it had won an award from Stark Industries for being a firm working towards renewable energy. Of course, the whole project is hush hush and Flash can’t necessarily tell you that part. But if he could, you’d be the first to hear.

“Hey, Puny Parker, who are you waiting for? Your parents? Sorry to break the news, but I don’t think they’re coming!” Flash yelled from the entrance of Midtown Tech High to the curb that Peter Parker was now sitting on. Behind Flash, a gaggle of his supporters laughed along with him.

But the slight teen didn’t even spare them a glance. Even worse, he was smiling. Peter looked as if he were on Cloud Nine, about to ascend to a higher way of life. Flash couldn’t let that happen.

The bully gave his followers a simple yet meaningful look and then left to confront the other teen by himself. He didn’t even spare a glance behind him to make sure no one had followed him; he just had that kind of power in this school.

“What could you possibly be smiling about, Penis?” Flash asked, coming up behind Peter. With a small kick, Flash knocked over his classmate’s backpack. He watched absently as papers riddled with equations fell out of his bag and he watched as Peter hastily went to gather them all up together. The teen was treating every paper as if it were an antiquity.

Peter, finally, looked up at him. His brows were furrowed into a slight glare but it just further proved that Flash’s classmate couldn’t intimidate someone to save his life. That was what made him such an easy target.

“Nothing you’d believe in,” he muttered to himself under his breath. Even so, Flash still heard what he said.

He groaned, “Are you seriously still going on about your ‘internship?’ Like Tony Stark would ever take in a nerd like you,” he spat out, only aware of the contradiction after it came out of his mouth. Tony Stark probably _only_ hired nerds; if by nerds you mean guys and gals and folks who are only interested in science and math. But Peter Parker was on a whole other level. Hell, he still played with _Legos_. No way was he cool enough to work for Tony frickin Stark.

To Flash’s surprise, Peter didn’t bring it up, “Look, you asked. I try not to talk about it at school.”

Upset with his victim’s lack of emotion in their conversation, Flash scowled, “I’m not supposed to tell anyone, because it’s _Top_ _Secret_ , but I’m going to _actually_ meet Tony Stark this weekend. Because I was one of the leading designers of my father’s project,”he stated proudly. Flash felt a sense of having _won_ , not at anything in particular, just against Parker; however, the other teen clearly didn’t see it the same way. He merely lifted an eyebrow as if his bully had only halfway piqued his interest.

Before Flash could say anything more, a black car with tinted windows rolled up to the round about. Peter didn’t even look back before getting in and it made Flash’s blood boil. Not thinking about how the black car was a Benz or why Peter was getting into it, he began to think about how he could out the teen as a fake.

Flash would have to make a plan, and it really all depended on this weekend. He was going to get on Tony Stark’s good side, or just learn more during his tour, and then he would be able to weed out Peter’s lies by becoming an SI intern himself. If he used his father’s name and his (minimal) involvement on the project, he could do it. Let’s see Peter get out of his lies then.

 

“As you can see, this is the Avengers Compound," their guide, a woman named Nicole, pointed out. They were all stranding in front of the front door that lay past a mile long dirt road. Only Flash would be on the tour, and his dad wound be doing measurements for their energy saver program which would also be applied to the Compound.

While Flash wished this could've been an opportunity to hang out with his father, wasn't it awesome that he got to take the tour by himself? At least, that's what he told himself.

"Mr. Thompson, FRIDAY will lead you around the Compound and can help you with anything you need. Again, Mr. Stark deeply regrets not being able to give you the blueprints but they are under government jurisdiction," Nicole said, seemingly reading the words off of a clipboard. They were planned and succinct, no emotion hid behind them.

Flash's dad simply nodded -ever a man of little words- and made his way inside with no questions.

"Wow, he sure doesn't say much, huh?" The guide joked, but Flash didn't laugh. He respected his dad too much for that, "You either, wow, like father like son." The teen understood that that wasn't supposed to be a compliment, but he couldn’t help but swell with pride at the thought of being similar to his father. "Tony and his kid are like that too, just two peas in a pod," She said lightheartedly, losing all the professionalism she held with his father. Was it because he was a kid? He didn’t like the idea of being treated differently because he was younger, even if she was being nicer. But wait-

"Tony Stark has a son?" Flash blurted out, his mind opening with the possibilities. How had the media not caught on? Why didn't the engineer make it public? Maybe the son would want to be Flash’s friend, that would be perfect for getting an internship.

Nicole looked at her clipboard, the teen watched as her knuckles got whiter from her grip on the clipboard, "I probably wasn't supposed to say that, but yes, he just came back from school and we all worked on an idea he had that Mr. Stark is trying to make work. The whole father-son thing is new to them too but I don't know all the details." Flash took in the information and tried to store every word within his memory. He wished he could share with this someone, anyone really. 

“Wow,” Flash breathed out in response, “How old is-“

“Ah-ah-ah, the only way you’re going to get more information about his is if you two run into each other on the tour,” she said, keeping with the strict ‘need-to-know’ persona Flash had been expecting from the guide, “Anyway, let’s start with the training facilities.”

 

The room was what Flash might’ve expected at a parkour facility, but much more detailed. The ceiling was stock full of sprinklers and gun holes, the walls were made of many different textures and had mini-barrels like one would find on a gun or canon -Flash could only imagine what came out of them- the floor seemed very damaged and dented in some places, it was covered in tracks that seemed to be magnetic strips going in every direction. The entire quarter was incredible, of course, but the best part by far was who was training inside of it: Black Widow.

She was attacking and shooting fighting dummies that trailed along the black lines. Her movements were graceful and predetermined as she flipped over outstretched blades and threw her own blades at would be vital parts (were the dummies human). Flash watched with a fascination that all humans held for things they knew could kill them instantaneously. He felt a wave of relief come over that she was an Avenger and not an enemy.

As he and Nicole stood outside, in a viewing box, he could feel the respect that he felt anyone watching the spy would come up with. He briefly wondered if she knew they were there, watching her defeat the dummies -but no, with that kind of focus and determination, she must be in her own world. “So, how often are you at the Compound?” Flash asked Nicole after Black Widow stopped fighting to drink water and dry herself with a towel.

“Only every so often,” she said, unhelpfully,“I just come to make sure they haven’t totally destroyed something and not fixed it, or that they’re still alive - oh, and to take any shopping requests. Being so famous, sunglasses and a cap isn’t always enough to hide their identities so they ask me to get them things,” she listed off.

Flash just stared because “It sounds like you’re their nanny or something,” he joked.

He’d expected, at the most a laugh, but she just stared ahead solemnly and nodded, “That’s exactly what it’s like.”

The teen just let out a small, “Oh,” before turning back to the window. However, the Black Widow wasn’t there. He felt the same course of fear run through him that he often felt when he lost track of an actual spider, “Where did she go?” He wondered out loud before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

He yelped a little bit and jumped around in a 180; well, that answered that question. The spy in question didn’t grin, “I should’ve expected that reaction,” she stated before turning to Nicole, “Who is this?”

“I’m Flash,” he answered. While the teen was in awe of meeting a legitimate superhero, he had some self respect. He wasn’t about to completely lose his calm just because he was face to face with a superhero; he was used to meeting famous people through his dad (even if they were all scientists).

But she didn’t acknowledge his answer, just kept looking at Nicole expectantly, who answered dutifully, “His father is currently doing measurements for a program we’re going to install that’s going to save energy in the Compound, and the tour just happened to come with the deal,” the guide quickly summarized.

Natasha nodded sharply before turning to Flash, “Nice to meet you,” and then shifted to leave. but before opening the door she looked over her shoulder, “And Nicole, could you pick up some ‘Marshmallow Fluff?’ The kid was telling me about it and-“

“Of course, even superheroes need to have fun.” And with that, Natasha was out the door which she managed to open and close with almost no sound and seemingly no effort, “She must have scared you, huh?” Nicole asked, addressing Flash.

“A little, but that was really cool. Do you think we’ll see any more of the Avengers?” The high schooler asked hopefully, quickly getting over the show of humanity Black Widow had shown when talking about Tony Stark’s kid. He must be something if he could get the super spy to show such a fond side of herself.

The guide tilted her head in thought before answering, “Maybe, I know Spider-Man dropped in today and he and the Avengers usually hang out a lot. But because we’re not going into any living quarters except Mr. Rogers,’ to protect Spider-Man’s identity, we might not get to see any of them.”

“Spider-man?” Flash blurted out, even though the hero had stolen his car the vigilante he was still Flash’s favorite hero, “He comes here a lot?”

Nicole stilled as if trying to think of an answer that didn’t reveal too much, “Yes, during the events of the Infinity War, he was made an ‘honorary Avenger’ -as Mr. Stark put it- and it just sort of stuck. Somehow, they all ended up bonding during that whole debacle,” she mused, but Flash’s brain was overwhelmed.

“Did you-“ he started, but stopped, not wanting to seem rude by asking such a personal question.

“Did I disappear? No, but seeing everyone disappear was a huge wake up call for me -as bad as that sounds- and also how I ended up working here. My mom, she ended up meeting Pepper Potts when they were in the stone and I guess nominated me for the job -which didn’t even exist at the time. It was a bit funny when she came back, and I was in tears but she was just grinning and saying, “I got you a job!”” Nicole recounted, opening up and surprising Flash with the vulnerability. She was grinning despite the morbidity of the situation.

“Huh, it seems like everyone who ended up in the Soul Stone met the people they needed to meet most in that moment. I met this group of people from China and we became friends, I’m actually going to visit them this next break,” Flash told her with a grin on his face.

“Yeah?” Nicole asked hopefully, “My mom never really told me what she said to Ms. Potts to get me the job, but considering how picky Mr. Stark is with his employees, maybe it was just meant to be,” she said shrugging.

Flash though about it and how even after reforming, the first thing he did was reach out to make sure his Chinese friends had made it back okay; he’d never really cared for another person like that as he’d easily recognized which of his friends only hung out with him for the perks (so all of them). Perhaps their friendship was just something he needed. He was still texting them daily after all, “Wait, does Mr. Stark have any interns, high schoolers for example?”

“Well, Stark Industries has many interns -none of them high schoolers- and Mr. Stark himself?” She asked, and it was obvious that none were coming to mind.

“Awesome,” Flash said grinning, clearly surprising Nicole. This would be his first step in outing Peter Parker as a _liar_.

“I thought you’d be a bit more upset by this,” she admitted, tilting her head a bit in confusion.

The teen quickly shook his head, “Oh, not at all. But there’s a kid at my school and he told the whole class he was interning with Mr. Stark,” Flash told her as if revealing some huge secret -and maybe he was.

She did not gasp along conspirationally though, she simply wrote a note on her clipboard paper and turned to him seriously, “What’s his name? This could be serious if he’s going to use SI as leverage when he cannot.” The teen feel a jolt of excitement at all the trouble Parker could get into because of this.

“Peter Parker,” Flash happily told her, glad that the ‘weaker’ boy would get what was coming to him.

Alas, this tidbit of information brought about the wrong reaction, yet again. Instead of furiously writing down his name on her clipboard, a huge smile over took her face, “You know Peter?” She cooed softly. Flash just nodded, in shock by her reaction. “He is such a sweetie; he and Mr. Stark spend so much time in their lab and he’s so-“ she stopped short and looked at her watch, “Actually, we should head down to the main lab now, you like science, right?”

Numb, Flash couldn’t do anything but nod. Peter hadn’t been lying?


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash continues to learn about Peter.

The lab was even more incredible than the training room and -was that Spider-Man’s suit? Maybe Puny Parker had also been telling the truth when he said that he knew the hero. It was laying haphazardly on the edge of a table and was crumpled up as if it had been thrown off in a rush.

Everywhere the teen looked was equipment that he’d only ever read about it. Even if his dad owned lab upon lab, Flash had never been able to interact with the equipment, or even enter the labs. Flash marveled at it all, first, and secondly noticed the room itself. It was clearly lived in despite how neat it was. On the walls was one of those cheesy lab signs about keeping it clean. Other posters were scattered around the room as well ranging from band posters to a car that appeared to be _made_ _of_ _legos_? Sure enough, the lego logo was in the bottom left corner. The teen couldn’t fathom why his father had rejected coming on this tour. He’d already met one Avenger and now he was getting a _personal_ tour of Tony Stark’s lab! This was the inside scoop that everyone would want to hear about, too bad he had to sign contract upon contract swearing his silence.

“As you can see, this is the lab,” Nicole said dumbly, because duh, “Tony used to spend a lot of his time in a basement level lab so when they remodeled the compound, he and his son made sure this one had a lot of light -which of course can be controlled to give off the results the need. For example, they made a light that gives off UV rays so they could test a color changing material for a suit.”

“Tony’s son must be really smart, huh?” Flash mused, in awe, but jealous that his own dad deigned to work on projects with him like that.

Nicole nodded, “Of course, with a dad like Tony Stark, it was kinda inevitable.”

As if on queue, the air sealed door behind them hissed open and Flash stared, ‘Stark’ struck, by the man in front of him. Of course the engineer came down to the lab while Flash was on the tour, what luck!

As he was unable to get a single word out -which hadn’t happened when he met Black Widow- Flash was thankful that Tony spoke first, “Hey, you must be Harrison’s son, right?”

Startled further by the use of his dad’s first name, Flash simply nodded. Did the two older men know each other before this project? Maybe if his dad actually talked to him, he would have shared this detail.

Tony Stark pursed his lips as if trying to remember something, “You’re also Peter’s classmate, right?”

“Pe-Peter?” Flash stuttered out, shocked by the casual use of his ‘victim’s’ name, he nodded only slightly. This must be how he would die. Peter must’ve told his boss everything wrong Flash had ever done and now Tony Stark was going to kill him and no one would ever know because his records would be wiped by the tech genius and he would never get to see his friends again.

He counted his stars and looked into the older man’s sharp, piercing gaze. It turned softer however when he started talking about Peter again, “Huh, I vaguely recognized you from his yearbook. Nice to meet you, kid.”

Flash let out a long string of breath, he was safe. He didn’t know why Tony didn’t recognize him otherwise but was grateful nonetheless. Seemingly done with their small talk, the engineer turned away and grabbed the Spider-Man suit from off the counter.

“Are you taking that to the penthouse?” Nicole shot, in a sort of scolding voice. Shouldn’t the engineer be able to do what he wanted?

Tony slowly swiveled on his feet to turn to her -looking like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar- and began to plead, “Er, _Spider_ - _Man_ tried out an improvement with his suit, but it backfired and um, Peter ended up getting injured. So Peter wanted to look at it but didn’t want to come downstairs. He’s got a bit of a black eye,” Tony fretted.

And Flash really wished he could have held himself back, but he couldn’t help himself. He snorted. Both of the adults turned to him for an explanation and he tried to pull himself back together, “Just- it’s funny because um- Peter doesn’t really fight anyone but now he’s going to have to explain that at school.”

Clearly his explanation was enough as Nicole and Tony looked each other with grins before laughing themselves, it seemed less because of what he said and more because they were in on some hidden joke that Flash would never get. He shrugged it off, more relieved that he didn’t seem like huge dick in front of one of his idols than anything else.

Under the distraction that laughter gave him, Tony slipped out with the suit, Nicole having forgotten about her previous cajoles.

“You’re getting a pretty loaded tour, huh?” she asked, seeming proud as if it was all because of her that he was getting to meet the Avengers.

Flash nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, this has been really awesome, so far. What’s next?”

Nicole smirked back at him, “Well, I don’t know if you knew but the Compound has its own bowling alley and donut maker. Why don’t we head there next? It’s on the way to Captain Ameirca’s quarters.”

Flash was starting to feel like a bobble head with all of the nodding he was doing. He hoped the tour never ended.

 

Flash had been left all alone in the compound. He hadn’t gotten separated from Nicole or anything, or lost (as easy as it seemed in the large facility). No, the tour was over and Nicole had trusted him enough to not mess everything up while she gathered up his father. (She’d talked to ceiling for his location before leaving and it was epic when it responded just because of how sentient it sounded.)

The hallway he was sitting in was incredibly silent and Flash wished that he’d been allowed his phone so he could play a game or something while he waited.

Alas, there was nothing he could do. He was trapped in his boredom with nothing to do., To put it simply, it sucked

But then came the steady beat of footsteps. It was clearly a man as they were loud -signifying someone of larger density- and they was heading in his direction. Interestingly enough, it didn’t sound like his father’s. Flash was simply left to wait in anticipation for whoever would come.

Then, there was a flash of color from someone coming around the corner and Flash was suddenly greeted with the handsome portrait of Thor. Flash was blown away because he was sitting right in front of a god. He felt the sudden urge to stand up and acted on it once the god turned his head in Flash’s direction. The teen was awestruck. What was one to do in this moment? Bow?

Thor smiled and made purposeful strides in Flash’s direction. Could the god possibly be here for him?

“You are Peter’s classmate, correct?” He asked, his voice booming.

“Um, yes, sir,” Flash was not usually a meek person, but in the presence of Thor, his whole facade faded away.

The god’s smile widened - _how_?- and “You must come upstairs with me, you want to see him, right?”

Flash’s heart rate quickened, if Peter saw him in person, who knows what might spill about their ‘relationship.’ This wouldn’t be good-

“No, no, I’m really good here. Nicole told me to stay sitting on this bench, and I should do that. Really,” Flash tried to insist, feeling helpless and foolish. Who was he to turn down the offers of a god?

Thor stared down at him, “But you are not sitting on the bench right now,” he tried to point out.

“Er- yeah, but Peter and I aren’t even that close,” he said, continuing to try and halt what could either be the best moment of his life or his immediate death.

“Nonsense, _everyone_ is Peter’s friend!” Thor demanded and Flash suddenly felt guilty for the years of bullying. He’d never felt bad about giving the younger teen a hard time until the god -clearly a higher being- had declared the goodness of him.

“I think I should stay he-“ but before he could finish his sentence, Thor was heaving the teen over his shoulder and marching off towards whatever section of the compound was the living quarters.

Flash swore under his breath and whispered to the ceiling, “FRIDAY,” he hoped he got the name correct, “Can you tell Nicole that Thor is kidnapping me?”

He didn’t get any response, but hoped the message went through. If Peter saw him here- Flash hated to think of what would happen. There was zero reason why he wouldn’t spill the beans, clearly all of the Avenger’s would hold his word above Flash’s. As Thor hefted him through the halls and in the elevator, Flash simply wished there was something he could do to get out of this. Alas, he had no control and Thor was clearly refusing to listen to reason.

When the doors opened to the living quarters, Flash clearly wasn’t expecting what he sawafter Thor set him down on the ground. It was all of the Avengers together and Spider-Man standing on the side. His mask wasn’t on and he was facing away, but he was in the suit and filled it out the same way he always did. Flash couldn’t seem to see Peter, so maybe he was in the safe zone.

Thor walked away to join the Avengers on the couch, and Spider-Man was aiming his wrist at the wall, “Make sure you don’t put in too much pressure, or else the next time it ricochets it could give someone a hell lot worse of a black eye,” called Tony from the kitchen. He was standing behind a blender which was full of a light pink -Smoothie? Milkshake? Flash couldn’t be sure.

“I know, dad, I’m only using fifty pounds of pressure!” He called back, still focused on the wall.

Flash knew what he was doing was wrong. He should turn away from the scene, it was all wrong. He should leave. But he was mesmerized by the inside scoop he was getting with his own two eyes.

The elevator behind him dinged, signifying Nicole’s arrival on the scene, “Are you okay, Flash?”

The teen nodded; but when he saw Spider-Man’s back turn to look at the sound, he instinctively covered his eyes with his hands. No way was he going to betray his hero’s trust like that. Sure, he didn’t have Spider-Man’s trust yet, but if he didn’t cover his eyes, he never would. You get his logic?

Of course, that was all ruined when he heard _Peter_ _Parker_ , “Aw, man,” came the teen’s voice.

All of Flash’s inhibitions were released and his hands fell from his face revealing that it had been _Peter_ in the Spider-Man suit, and _Peter_ who had called Tony his dad. As previously mentioned by Tony, he _was_ sporting the light bruising of a black eye

“You- You’re Spider-Man?” Was all Flash could get out. He began to piece together all that he’d heard about his classmate from his previous encounters with the Avengers. How had he not seen it? With his disappearance at decathlon and the occasional bruise. Peter seemed worried, and despite having it out for the teen all his life, Flash couldn’t bring himself to be mean to Peter now, “I won’t tell anyone, I swear,” he said solemnly as if he’d never meant anything so much in his life. And he probably hadn’t. Growing up, everything had been handed to him on a platter and he hadn’t really had to deal with consequences or struggle before.

Peter’s mouth hung open, but he nodded gratefully, “This is sort of awkward,” he let out.

“You know what, Peter, you are _so_ right,” Nicole responded, then glared at Thor -who was facing away- “Thor, you shouldn’t have taken him up here,” she scolded but the god didn’t even turn around, “Let’s go Flash, I’m going to have to give you another few confidentiality agreements. Sorry about that,” she apologized and led him out of the room.

 

School felt so _wrong_. Over there was where he’d taken Peter’s lunch and dumped it in the trash. He could remember, clearly, pushing the other teen down those stairs. What had started out as just a shove in the hallway had devolved into something so sinister. And why? Because his friends egged him? No, this was all Flash’s fault.

By any other means Flash could be considered smart, but right now he felt so stupid. His ‘friends’ gathered around him, instantly forming the cliquey circle that he -not so long ago- despised himself. Was his desire to belong so strong that he had to make other’s feel bad to get it?

Silently, he walked away from the circle and waved away those who tried to follow him. He needed to talk to Parker.

Luckily, the teen was easy to find. Ever predictable, he was sitting at a table right outside their first period class. His friend, Ned, was nowhere to be seen and Flash let out a sigh of relief. Flash began to approach Peter, but the second he took a step around the corner, Peter’s eyes shot up and met his own.

Any ounce of confidence that Flash possessed, left hisbody in an instant. Peter didn’t look so weak anymore because now Flash knew the extent of the muscles they were hiding. He knew how pressure could coil in his bicep and how it was enough to stop a speeding bus. The look that Flash had always mistaken for fear or indifference now shown through as determination.

Without saying a word, Flash sat down next to the hero. He waited for a straggler in the hall to leave before beginning, “I’m sorry.”

Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “Are you just saying this because you know I’m him now?” He asked urgently.

Flash’s first instinct was to protest, “No!” He shouted, but quickly shrunk back into himself, his anger always got a hold of him, “I mean, yes? Sort of. I guess, before I found out, I didn’t realize how terrible I was acting. And learning that you are,” he paused for emphasis, “it kind of changed my whole outlook. If I’ve been beating up a hero, does that make me a villain?” Flash hardly ever stuttered or wavered in speech, but then again, every word he ever said was always pre-planned and picked out. He’d never been this vulnerable before.

Next to him, Peter pursed his lips as if thinking, “No. You’re hardly the worst thing going on in my life. In other people's lives though- I guess I just don’t understand how you didn’t see it as wrong,” he admitted and Flash felt a deep flush come over him. He couldn’t either.

“I just get, really really angry and school is the only place I feel like I can let it out. That doesn't excuse me, but it’s at least an explanation.”

“Does-“ Peter coughed uncomfortably as if about to ask a question he never wanted to confront, “Does you dad abu-“

“No,” Flash tried to insist, surprised that Peter even cared enough to ask, “He just doesn’t care about me. Not like Mr. Stark does for you, from what I’ve heard.”

Peter nodded, “It’s sort of new, and weird, because I knew him before I knew he was my dad.”

Flash laughed, “How’s that work out?”

“You really want to know? It’s sort of a long story,” Peter said, looking down.

“I mean, yeah. Your life is turning out to be way more awesome than I thought it would be.”

The hero looked Flash in the eyes and his resemblance to Tony Stark was clear. They had the same piercing gaze that came with trying to solve everything like it was a puzzle, “Are you going to stop bullying everyone?”

Flash couldn’t speak, he didn’t know what to say. People rarely confronted him and hadn’t he just been vulnerable enough for one day? First period hadn’t even started yet. Looking away, he simply mumbled, “If you could help me with that, I wound try."

He was scared to look back, but when he did, he just saw Peter Parker -sitting there with a smile and an open hand, “It’s a deal.” Flash eagerly took his hand and they shook on it.

“Then I'll tell you. So I guess it started after the snap, when everyone, including me, disappeared, and I was stuck in the Soul Stone-“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter isn’t written yet, but it’s just going to be Peter’s story.  
> It’ll probably take a week, so feel free to check out my other fic ‘Help! I Need Spider-Man!”  
> Jesi~


	3. Flying Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this somewhere else as well, but thought I should add it here. <3

It had all been a flash of faces at first and Peter quickly recognized that he was flying through the Soul Stone- judging by the burnt orange color of his drab surroundings. He zoomed past countless people but didn’t recognize a single one. All he could recognize was -despite the fact that they’d all just, essentially, died- that no one was crying. Their faces were serene and at peace as they easily talked to whoever they had found. Peter wished he had someone to talk to, someone who could rationalize his feelings, someone who could explain why he was crying when no one else was.

But he was flying -or was it falling- and he couldn’t stop himself. Looking down at the people, Peter wondered if he could reach down and grab onto them. He would do anything to pull himself down so he could stop the tears that streaked down his cheeks. He wanted to reassure Aunt May with a hug one last time. He wanted to make sure Ned was doing okay. He wanted to go back to Mr. Stark in whom he had found someone he could talk to.

When his parents died, Peter stopped feeling like he needed or deserved to be protected. He could take care of himself after all. So he stayed silent when Flash started bullying him; he didn’t tell Aunt May and Uncle Ben when his lunch started getting stolen; he didn’t mention that one time he’d gotten beat up -only for the mugger to leave when he found Peter had nothing of value but a TI-84 Calculator; then he didn’t admit to his Aunt when he started going out on the streets to fight crime in a shoddily put together assemblage of red and blue fabric.

However, when Mr. Stark burst into his life with a plane ticket to _Germany_ , gave him an improved suit, and told him to stay on the sidelines, Peter finally felt like he was being watched over. He began to trust Mr. Stark.

The older man continually looked out for him by personally teaching him how to use the suit and checking up on him every time Spider-Man ended up in the news. Peter would never forget the time when -mid battle with the self proclaimed ‘Sand Man-’ Tony showed up and took Peter to the side. Peter had been fighting a losing battle so Tony came up with some strategies for the vigilante to use, while still giving Peter the chance to take the villain down himself.

When Peter offhandedly admitted that the internship ruse wasn’t holding with Aunt May, Tony had given him a real internship (then, of course, Aunt May found out about Spider-Man, but Tony didn’t rescind the internship). He sent cars to pick up Peter just because he didn’t want Peter getting caught up in a mugging (the teen pointed out that that was his job, but Mr. Stark ignored him).

While it took some time to see, Peter eventually noticed that Tony Stark was protecting him. Really, it was Ned that pointed it out, but Peter had had to come to the realization himself. But what good was it supposed to do him _here_? He couldn’t even talk to anyone about it. 

The Stone sent him flying for a good five minutes- or maybe there was no time in the Stone and it was simply passing as he needed it to- before quickly dropping him at a ninety degree angle- faster than normal physics would have naturally allowed. He found himself right in front of an old woman who was, in contrast to her age, in incredible shape. Her back was straight and tall and she had the appearance of someone who’d spent her days at the gym. It was weird seeing all of this on someone with gray hair and crinkled eyes. She wore a tan jacket and a white blouse.

Though she was alone, she seemed at peace with herself. Almost as if she’d learned to live with the silence. Peter wondered if he would ever be as okay with being alone as she was. He didn’t think so.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do after he landed, Peter kindly introduced himself with a handshake, “Hello, I’m Peter Parker. Nice to meet you.”

Her grip was much firmer and for a second Peter forgot that it was _him_ who had the super strength and not her. How had she gotten so strong? And badass?

“I am Janet Van Dyne and it is-“ she paused as if having a realization, “Wait, Parker? As in Mary Fitzpatrick’s beau Richard Parker? Because you look just like her,” she asserted.

Peter was shocked at the mention of his mother’s name, had the Stone maybe brought him here for a reason? Instead of asking any question, and there were just so many, he nodded, “Did you know my mom and my dad?”

“Well, of course I knew your mom. She’s like a little sister to me. We met through SHIELD of course and-“ she halted her speech after taking note of Peter’s dumbfounded face, “Did your mom not tell you?” She asked as if it was some sort of crazy concept.

“My mom has been dead for more than a decade,” Peter tried to explain, but was confused as to why she didn’t know. Surely if they were _that_ close, they would’ve kept in touch.

Janet stumbled backwards a bit, for the first time seeming unsure of her place here, “Oh, more has changed than I knew.” He could tell it was affecting her even if she was trying to hide it from him. He didn’t say anything.

Alas, Peter couldn’t help his curiosity, “What do you mean by that?”

“Last I saw your mom, she was pregnant with you. But a mission went bad and I was taken to the quantum realm, God, she’s really dead? How?” Janet demanded.

“Oh, she and my dad went down in a plane crash,” Peter supplied, “I’ve been living with my aunt and uncle from my dad’s side.”

The older woman paused, taking in all of the information, “Your real dad?”

Now, _Peter_ needed some time to process, “What do you mean by my ‘real’ dad?”

“Well, last I had heard, your mom didn’t know who your father was. She’d taken a break from Richard and ended up pregnant after a science convention. Richard was accepting of it, being the sweet man that he is- was, but there was a lot of drama going on around your birth,” she said rather matter of factly and it was Peter’s turn to stumble a little on his feet. This was certainly news to him, “Oh, sweetie, did they never tell you?”

Peter nodded and tried to pull himself together, it shouldn’t matter, he was dead. But it still struck him now that he’d _never_ really had a dad. At least not one according to society‘ standards. And if he’d never had a dad, maybe he simply didn’t deserve one. All his life, he looked up to Richard Parker, but it was for naught. Peter had tried to do things that would’ve made him proud; like going to his father’s alma matter high school, Midtown. But now he was learning that it hadn’t been worth it. He’d been honoring a man he didn’t even know, a myth he’d been told to live up to. His aunt and uncle weren’t even related to him. Peter’s whole world was crumbling beneath him.

Then Janet was wrapping her arms around him. He hadn’t felt temperature the whole time in the Stone, but now he felt a warm feeling spreading in his core. He hugged her back and let his worry wash away. It was like some benevolent presence was washing over him. He didn’t question it.

When they pulled away, he looked into her eyes and smiled, “Thanks,” she patted him on the back in a comforting manner, and he suddenly had to ask her, “How did you get stuck in the quantum realm?”

“It’s a long story, but I suppose we have the time. A long time ago, I was a superhero myself,” she introduced, gesturing to Peter’s own super-suit, “They called me the _Wasp_.”

They sat and talked about Janet’s past work as a hero with SHIELD, how her soon to be son-in-law was stuck in the quantum realm, and Peter’s life. Soon enough, her family showed up with their own new friends. Meeting them was enlightening because apparently Hope had liked to think of his mom as ‘Aunt Mary.’ She admitted her regret of not having reached out. Peter loved meeting Hank Pym and seeing all his genius. The older man was such a huge revolutionizer of so many scientific inventions. He allowed physicists to study laws on the smallest scale, biologists to work on animals and study their cells further, and chemists to work specifically with molecules.

So, all in all, death wasn’t too bad. But then it happened again. He started to disappear. It didn’t hurt as much this time; rather, it was more of a light tingling feeling, but the scary part was that it was only happening to him. Everyone else stayed solid and clear. They all tried to grab on to him and halt the process, but there was nothing they could do. The harder they held on, the quicker he faded. While it was happening, Peter could only think that whoever was controlling this didn’t think he deserved to be happy in the afterlife. Maybe now, he really was disappearing for good.

One second he was there, the next, he wasn’t.

And then Peter was back where he started, in Tony’s arms. While Peter was still covered in scratches from the fight, Mr. Stark was all cleaned up. He was no longer soaking in his own blood but his hair was grayer than it had been before. Tony was crying, but Peter couldn’t stop smiling. He wasn’t gone forever. No one was; otherwise, how did Peter get back here?

“Mr-Mr. Stark?”

Mr. Stark didn’t say anything, but Peter could feel his tears soaking into his hair. _How_ _long_ _has_ _it_ _been_? “How am I here?” Peter asked instead.

The older man held on to him tighter, “I’m not really sure myself, the Soul Stone, it-“ Mr. Stark choked up, “It spoke to me and told me I had a chance to get my family back, whatever that was supposed to mean, because they could help me defeat Thanos. So I did what they told me, and- Peter, I’m so glad you’re here,” Tony said in a rush of words and Peter thought he was the rambler. It was strange coming out of Tony Stark.

“I am too- how long has it been, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, curiously, the question finally becoming a priority.

Mr. Stark tightened his grasp around Peter, “Six months with no progress against Thanos, I would say its an uphill fight, but it doesn’t seem like a fight anymore. We’ve tried reaching out to the aliens, but they don’t seem to think we can help. I mean, with half of our team gone- Black Panther, Scarlet Witch, even Ant Man- there’s not much we can do,” Tony said softly into Peter’s hair.

The teen nodded, a lot on his mind only seconds after coming back, “So everyone really _is_  gone,” he muttered into Tony’s suit. Disbelief screamed at him, but they’d been dealing with this loss for six months and hadn’t found anything. What would Peter be able to offer to the table? For him, it’d barely been a day since he died. But wait, the Stone told Tony that Peter could help, what had he learned down there that no one else could have known? “I don’t think Ant Man is really gone.”

“What do you mean, kiddo?” Tony asked, shocked that Peter had a differing opinion.

Peter tried to think of the best way to explain this, “In the Soul Stone, I met with Janet Van Dyne, and she said that when they all disappeared, he was still in the quantum realm. I think he might be the key to all this. Maybe he learned something down there,” Peter said hopefully.

“It’s been six months, how do we know he’s even still alive?”

“Aunt Janet was down there for seventeen years! We have to try,” the teen insisted.

Tony started to loosen his grip, allowing Peter to separate from him, but they instead shifted into a position where Tony’s arm was wrapped around Peter’s shoulders, “So she’s _Aunt_ Janet now, huh? What about me, underoos? Am I going to be Mr. Stark forever?”

Mr. Stark ruffled his hand through Peter’s hair,and that got Peter thinking again, “Did you ever meet my mom? Mary Fitzpatrick?”

“Yeah, she was a real fireball, but that’s a story for another time. I can’t even remember half of it,” Tony joked and Peter decided he needed to do a bit more digging. But that would have to wait until after the war.

 

It turned out that Thanos didn’t know anyone even had access to the quantum realm or the ability to shrink/grow things. So it sure was a surprise to him when his gauntlet became too big for his hand out of nowhere. The team had given him little to no time to prepare or even suspect that they were coming. Eight months into hiding, Thanos had gotten lazy.

From there, it had been easy to return the universe to normal. The first thing Peter did was return to that rooftop where they’d found Scott Lang to give Janet a hug as she had done for him all those months ago. She, thankfully returned it, but pulled away when she saw Tony land behind him.

She boldly walked up to him, “So, you must be Peter’s father! Oh, he looks _just_ like you,” She exclaimed and Peter turned around in full panic. He locked eyes with Mr. Stark who seemed to be just as panicked.

“No, ma’m, that would be Richard Parker,” he answered cordially.

Janet quickly turned around with a stern look in her eyes, and Peter- in the respective day he’d known her- had never seen this side of the older woman, “You didn’t tell him?”

Peter quickly put up his hands, “There wasn’t exactly time while we were busy _saving_ everyone; plus, it wouldn’t make sense to tell Mr. Stark.”

“You’re scared,” Janet said lowering her voice but being pretty spot on. Peter began to sputter, “Don’t try to lie to me.” Peter turned his head to the side and didn’t say anything, Janet instead looked at Tony, “Richard Parker is not Peter’s father, Mary was never sure who the father was. Is there any chance,” she paused for emphasis, “that it was you?”

Mr. Stark looked frozen where he stood, “No- I mean, yes? We should-“ he coughed, “We should talk about this somewhere that _isn’t_ a rooftop,” looking around, the trio saw that the others had already departed the roof.

Janet nodded serenely, before leading the way, “We can do it in my lab.”

The walk down was awkward, Peter, usually chatty and hyper, stayed close to Janet and didn’t look anywhere but down. Tony, usually confident and fast, moved slower than usual and seemed to sink into himself; no doubt, he was thinking about all that he might have missed.

The test itself was fast, a prick here and there and then a match. The whole thing itself was very emotional. After seeing the results, Tony pulled Peter in for a long hug while Janet was left to stand there and coo. Peter felt tears in his eyes because he never wanted anything other than this.

“I think this might be the best ending to a war that I’ve ever gone through, Pete,” Tony said into Peter’s hair, mimicking how they had been when Peter had first come back.

“Me too, Mr. Stark,” Peter said back into the older man’s expensive suit.

Tony just laughed, “I think _now_ , you _have_  to stop calling me Mr. Stark. I think ‘Dad’ has a nice tone to it, what about you?”

Peter didn’t say anything, just hugged the older man tighter. Tony didn’t mention Peter’s super strength, and Peter didn’t bring up the weird position of his shoulder. Nothing could’ve ruined this moment.


	4. It Won’t Just Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it’s easy to fall into bad habits.

Flash didn’t like going home at all. It wasn’t because he didn’t like where he lived, but more because he didn’t like how it felt being home. This was mostly due to the absence of family, or their constant berating. Yes, nine times of out of ten his father wasn’t home, but Flash could never know with his mom. Sometimes she would be home all day preparing for one event or another, other times she would be off until one am doing God knows what.

This led to a very bipolar feeling with his home life. Most kids, he presumed, had a specific way they knew how to act at home. But Flash never knew what to expect. Either he’d come home and be able to let loose with loud music and casual clothes or he’d have to play the role of perfect son but still let his mom criticize his way of life.

The door was opened for him by their butler who gave him a look that only Flash knew to mean that his mom was home. He straightened his back and walked into the house as if preparing himself for battle. And maybe he was.

Most likely, his mom was in the kitchen, which was where she liked to do all her planning. As an event planner, she needed a lot of space to lay out catalogues and the like and their kitchen was apparently the best place to do it. Unfortunately, his bedroom could only be accessed through a hallway that split off from said kitchen.

He treaded through the main hall and passed their uncomfortably neat living room before hesitating outside the door to the kitchen. Hesitant, he opened it slowly and then felt him freeze when he saw the numerous college brochures on the table. She had the Common App pulled up and was glaring at it as if it had personally offended her somehow. Her dark long hair was laying flat on her back and swished around her shoulder as she turned to face her son.

“Eugene,” she drawled out, and Flash immediately knew where he stood. Right now, they weren’t mother and son, they were mere associates as she was planning out his life around college, “I have compiled a list of colleges you can attend, but you need to seriously bring more to the table. I see you got a 93% in your AP Language class?”

Flash stiffened up, he didn’t know how she’d gotten into his student grade book but had an idea that it involved how she has the majority of the school board wrapped around her finger. “Most people failed that class, I actually had one of the highest scores,” he said weakly, trying to defend himself.

“I don’t remember the Thompson’s ever being ‘most people,’” she quickly shot back, venom in her words, “Nonetheless, we’ll just have to work around this- mistake. Though I do see that it’s hurt your GPA.”

“I mean, at least I’m still over 4.0,” Flash offered, trying to appease her.

“From what I hear, most of your class is. Maybe we should look into getting tutoring,” she mused.

“No! I mean, I don’t need that. I’ll just study more. I can make the time somehow.”

His mom looked at him with a penetrating gaze, “I think you should drop this whole DJing thing. I don’t see any way that it could help your chances. It’s such a- an unrefined activity,” she said, shriveling her nose up.

Flash didn’t say anything, “I signed up for the Winter SAT yesterday.”

“With the essay of course?” She asked incredulously. 

“Of course,” he quickly responded.

She nodded then looked at her notes for a second, “You’re going to need to get at least a 1470.”

Flash felt as if he’d been kicked in the stomach. Last time he’d taken the SAT, he’d gotten a 1360, how was he going to make such a huge jump? He really did need to make more time. He’d have to cancel going to Jason’s party. That was fine, Jason didn’t even like him. Then again, did _anyone_ really like him? If even his mom couldn’t- no, this was fine.

“I’ll do my best,” he said, hating the shake in his voice.

“I hope your ‘best’ is good enough, also, I sent you a list of topics you can write your essay on, choose five of them and start on them,” she carefully instructed.

She turned again to her computer and he started walking to his room, “Dinner’ll be ready in thirty minutes,” she called to him, but Flash could barely hear her. He was hardly into his first semester of Junior year and already he was feeling the stress of Senior year. 

The second he got into his room, he felt his carefully crafted facade fall apart and he crumpled behind his closed door. All good thoughts remaining from the previous day disappeared and he dug his fingernails into the carpet below him.

 

Flash was on a spree and no one could stop him. He was angry, seething really, and there seemed to be only one way to release all of his emotion.

So, sure, he shoved a nerd there, knocked the books out of a girl’s hands, and glared at anyone who dare cross his path. Almost instantly he went back to his ‘friends’ where they proceeded to make dirty comments about everyone who walked by.

Peter apparently, for all he was worth (nothing), was running late today so there was nothing holding him back. The bell rang and Flash heaved himself up from the picnic bench they were all sitting on. He would be late, but did it really matter? His parents already paid off everyone they could and his English teacher was a weak lady who didn’t dare stand up for herself. Perfect for a little bit of stalling.

He walked slowly, and confidently, to his classroom. His right right hung on his pocket, and his other was wrapped around the one backpack strap that held all his stuff up. With the influence and notion of power and money behind him, he knew that no one would challenge him. Then out of nowhere, someone bumped his shoulder from behind, they were running to their next class and Flash smirked.

“Hey, don’t you think you owe me an apology?” Flash shouted at what he thought was a freshman. The unfamiliar face turned to look at him and Flash watched as their eyes widened upon recognition of their upperclassman.

Immediately, the turned around and began to plead, “I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean to.”

“You call _that_ an apology?” Flash mocked them. They seemed to cower in his presence, “I think I should hand out at least a little bit of retribution,” Flash’s grin widened, maliciously.

“Wait- I said I was sorry,” they tried to beg. But Flash’s fist was tightening and he began to pull it back behind him when-

“Stop it!” Peter was yelling at him. Ever the savior, he looked at the freshman and motioned for him to go to class. The rich teen snarled, anger was still ever present in his blood and Peter wasn’t doing anything to ease it. “What was that for? Flash, I thought we agreed you wouldn’t-“

“Oh come on Peter, did you really think I _meant_ that? I thought you were smarter than this. I’m too good for this school and you. I can’t believe I had to sit with you,” Flash faked gagged, “You’re a nobody and I could hardly stand it.”

Peter looked affronted and good, that meant Flash was doing his job, “You’re not even that smart,” he growled, echoing what he felt had been said by his mom the night before.

Seeing the situation as helpless, Peter sighed, “I- Fine, you’re right I shouldn’t have even tried,” Peter shot back.

Flash watched as the hero walked away to his own class and huffed. Whatever, being Spider-Man wasn’t that cool anyway. He had an English class to go to.

 

Flash didn’t begin to realize that he was being an idiot until around lunch time. He quickly left his group of friends- he’d gotten sick of criticizing Lindsey’s new dress anyway- and went to where the losers hung out.

Surprisingly- only because Flash knew about Peter’s spider senses- Ned was the first one to spot Flash and quickly shook Peter’s shoulder to turn him around. When Peter and Flash locked eyes, one pair serious, the other pleading, Flash felt a shiver run down his spine. He knew he’d messed up. He had asked Peter for help but then didn’t take it when offered.

Screw his problems, he’d acted like a dick and there was no excuse for that. Didn’t mean he couldn’t try.

“Parker,” he called out, only now wondering if he should start calling the boy _Stark_.

Peter just rolled his eyes, clearly over all of Flash’s antics, “I think you made it pretty clear that you don’t want my help, Flash.”

Unsure of what he could say to appease the hero, he blurted out what he had overall come here to do, “I’m sorry,” he said sincerely.

“Sorry for what? For years of abuse? Or betraying my trust?” he snapped.

Flash would be lying if he said it didn’t sting, because what he’d been doing was trying to make people feel the same way he did when he was around his parents. “Ned, go,” Flash commanded, hardly think but knowing he wanted to have a private conversation.

“Whoa, look, you can’t just order people around,” Peter asserted, giving Ned a reassuring glance and further cementing Flash’s annoyance at the two friends.

He practically wanted to rip his hair out, he should just give up. He could barely stand another second with these two fools. But he had to, as he was now, he didn’t even deserve to go to college. Let alone, a good one.

Groaning, he relented, “Fine. Ned, I’m sorry, but I need to talk to Peter alone for a few, could you give us some space?” Peter not so subtly coughed meaning that Flash was still missing something. Certainly, he wouldn’t make him- another cough and, “Please?”

Ned was smiling as if he’d won the lottery even though he was being told to leave, looking at Peter he loudly whispered, “Dude,” in disbelief before nodding to Flash and making his exit.

"I guess I'm sorry for both of them," Flash took a seat next to Peter, not even hesitating when he saw a smushed piece of gum a foot away, “I owe you an explanation.” Peter didn’t say anything, he just looked at Flash sincerely to show that he was listening. “If you haven’t already noticed, I have a hard time with my anger, and I let it out at school. I just- I wanted other people to feel how I do and I know that’s wrong _now_ , but in the moment- It’s sort of my only coping mechanism,” Flash said, only offering the bare bones.

The younger teen didn’t move, and in complete stillness he looked Flash in the eyes and asked the question Flash had been needing to answer, “Why are you so angry?”

The not-quite-reformed-ex-bully felt all of the tension somehow leave his body but coil up in his stomach. Being vulnerable was hard, “Just, my mom. I’m not smart enough for her and she wants me to do all of these things I just _can’t_ do. Sometimes, I don’t think she really loves me,” Flash admitted, his head dropping down.

“I’m sure that’s not true, she’s your mom, she sort of _has_ to love you. It might not feel like that, but I’m sure she just wants the best for you,” Peter claimed.

Flash sighed, “But she’s not my mom, she didn’t sign up for-“ Flash motioned to his whole body, “for this,” Peter’s silence begged for answers as the tension slowly escalated to being awkward, Flash sighed before allowing himself to open up, “My biological mom killed herself when I was two and my dad was pretty quick to hop back onto the marriage wheel. So, while _I_ like to think of her as my mom, she doesn’t seem to see me as a son. At least, not a son worth caring for,” Flash said somberly.

“Is there anything I can do?” Peter tried to offer, but Flash didn’t think so. This problem was on him, he just wasn’t good enough.

“This isn’t a problem Spider-Man can fix,” he muttered under his breath, but Peter’s eyes seemed to light up.

“Oh but maybe he can,” said the hero, suddenly talking about himself in the third person. The bell rang and Peter quickly gathered up his stuff, “I have study hall next but I’ll tell you the plan on Thursday!” he said, running off with papers trying their best to escape his strong grasp.

Flash had no idea what the hero would try to do next, but he hoped it wasn’t anything too extreme. He picked himself up and brushed off his pant, this was going to be a _long_ week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, I’m really sorry :( I got really sick again and could hardly get out of bed.  
> But hey, at least I wrote it! :)  
> This was originally just going to be the first two chapters and then Peter’s backstory of meeting his dad, but I’m going to put that in another fic. That will be linked to this one. So if you want to read that, it’ll probably be done by Friday? or Friday Night and then uploaded Saturday Morning. IDK, I’m terrible at keeping to schedule as you’ve seen, but while you wait feel free to check out my other fics and maybe put a comment on this chapter. I’d greatly appreciate it!  
> Jesi~


	5. Working Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash has to get used to life at school and tries to avoid life at home.

Flash was starting to get annoyed with Peter. While, before, Flash had bullied him, now it felt like he was being bullied. Well, that was an over exaggeration, but Peter hadn’t left him alone all week. He kept asking questions about Flash’s schedule and what his family was doing at the moment (not much, except on their own).

The former bully was a bit worried about the plan because Peter hadn’t told him about it. He could only hope it wasn’t anything drastic, “What if I did something on Sunday morning?” Peter asked as they headed to the their respective classes together.

“ _This_ Sunday?” Flash asked to clarify. Peter nodded and the teen had to think about it, “No, every second Sunday of the month my mom, dad, and I all go out for brunch. It’s sort of the only thing that we do as a family,” and there must have been something about Flash that was emotional because Peter dropped it quickly. Or maybe it was just because Peter knew how little time the teen got to spend with his parents. But usually, Peter tried to go through every option and make no exceptions. He could be very stubborn.

“Well, that’s okay. We’ll just do it at your house,” he shrugged.

Flash groaned, “Can you just tell me what you have planned?” The suspense was killing him and he really wanted to know what was going on with his friend? Acquaintance? Flash still didn’t know what to call the teen whom he had previously bullied. Where were they in their relationship. A small part of Flash’s psyche was starting to think that Flash was just another helpless kid that Peter was helping. It hurt to think, but Flash couldn’t stop thinking it.

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Peter said coyly before disappearing into the mass of people in the hallway.

Flash just stood there for a second, wondering what could be going through Peter’s mind. The younger teen had always been -Flash hated to admit it- just a bit smarter than him. He could get the questions Flash couldn’t, always managed to get the extra credit no one else could figure out, and even his Spanish pronunciation was better than Flash’s. Flash couldn’t help but wonder how he managed it all without snapping: Spider-Man, being Tony Stark’s son, interning, the numerous clubs he was in (Flash heard that he’d rejoined Robotics and was one of the heads of the club), and keeping up a high GPA. He must really be super human.

The ex-bully was startled out of his thoughts by the call of his name, “Hey, Flash, since when do you hang out with losers like Penis Parker?” A sophomore boy called out to him. Flash couldn’t help but cringe at the name, finally realizing how stupid it sounded. Looking up, he saw that the sophomore was tall and skinny with a mange of ginger hair. If Flash was remembering correctly, his name was Freddie and had always been the most defiant in the group.

“Since when does it matter to you who I hang out with, Freddie?” Flash asked, egging on the boy.

The ginger looked affronted at Flash’s avoidance of the question as if he had any form of power over Flash, “As far as I know only losers hang out with losers, so what does that make you?” Freddie took a few steps forward and towered over Flash -who was now cursing that his underclassman was taller than him. While Flash stood over many of his female friends at five foot seven inches, he was always at a disadvantage with his male friends.

“You can come at me all you want, but with your track record of B minuses and your barely standing scholarship, don’t think you have any power over me,” Flash quickly shot back, knowing it was just aggravating the situation.

What Freddie did next wasn’t exactly a surprise to any of the teens, but it did signal a schism between Flash and his old group of ‘friends.’ That tended to happen when you got punched right in the eye. Flash looked at Freddie through his already swelling lids, he could easily take down the lanky teen but, but he was trying to get over his old habits. Peter would be so disappointed.

So instead, he just spat to the side, “See, you can’t even punch right, maybe I’d fight back if it was worth it, but I would crush you like a fly. Now that doesn’t seem fun at all,” he said with a smirk.

Gathering his messenger bag, Flash made a quick one eighty and headed to his class. That had been a train wreck. But behind the bruise forming around his eye, Flash couldn’t help but feel proud of holding back. Sure, he’d been a bit harsh with his words but Flash figured there was a line between bullying and self defense. Maybe if he and Peter had the same class, he could find out that line, but this was just one of those times he had to figure it out on his own. Oddly, he was okay with that.

 

“Whoa, Flash, what happened to your eye?” Peter demanded when they saw each other after school. The younger teen waved ‘goodbye’ to Ned and stepped closer to Flash.

In response, Flash just looked away, “Well, we don’t all have super healing like some do,” he said in lieu of actually giving an answer.

Parker shifted uneasily from side to side, “Did you get in a fight?” He asked warily.

Flash looked up to meet the other teen’s brown eyes, “Not necessarily. Does it really matter?” He asked, trying to avoid what was bound to come. But then Peter’s face turned down in disappointment and Flash felt the next to explain, “This kid, Freddie, he came after me and, I- I didn’t punch back,” he admitted. Almost instantly, Peter did a one eighty as his lips up turned and he looked up, his eyes widening all the while.

“Really?” But then his expression just as quickly turned to anger, “That Freddie dude sounds like an ass, though. You know what you can do? Report it, like everyone else,” the hero said proudly.

But Flash just shook his head, “No, Freddie’s scholarship would fall through. I can’t do that,” because while Flash could be an ass sometimes, there were some levels you just didn’t take things to.

“Maybe I could reach out as Spider-Man, tell him, “Flash is awesome” then web away,” Flash laughed because Peter would never do that, and now knowing all the things Peter could have done to Flash, the older boy was glad that Peter hadn’t done anything to drastic as his spidery counter part.

But, “Wait, you crashed my dad’s car!” Flash suddenly exclaimed the realization just popping into his head. Wherever that level was, Peter had taken it there. He had crossed the line. While it didn’t exactly bother Flash now. Spider-Man had definitely fallen in Flash’s internal ranking.

Peter flinched back as if Flash had brought up something he’d desperately tried to forget, “I know, I’m so so sorry. I can’t imagine how much that must have cost and it wasn’t very hero-like of me at all and-“

Flash laughed at the younger teen’s ramblings, “I don’t know what you think of my family Parker, but we’re not exactly on the poor side. With the insurance, it was really nothing,” Flash assured him with a simple wave of the hand, “Though there is something you could help me with,” he said, grinning.

“Anything, I’ve just started to feel so bad about it now that we’re,” Peter faltered but neither teen said anything about it.

“Tutor me!” Flash declared. Looking at Peter who was clearly nonplussed at the idea, he tried to expand on the favor, “Or at least, come over to my house to keep my mom off my back and occasionally help me with my homework,” he offered instead.

Still, Peter didn’t seem convinced that that was all Flash was asking for, “Okay, I guess, when?”

“I think today would be a great start, my car is almost here and you can just follow my lead when we get there.”

“I guess that wouldn’t hurt,” Peter admitted, “but first, I gotta call Happy and tell him what’s happening; otherwise, my dad’ll freak.”

“Fine by me,” Flash said before turning to face the roundabout circle that marked the entrance to their school. While Peter might be working to prove that his mom and dad actually cared for him, all Flash wanted right now was to be away from them. He was starting to feel like a burden on the household, like no one wanted him there. If they did want him there, then why were neither of his parents ever home? Why did he have more faith in the live in the staff than his own family? Why couldn’t he remember the last time either of his parents had been proud of him?

 

A look from the butler told Flash what he really hadn’t wanted to hear, his mother was home for the second day in a row. He looked over his shoulder at Parker, maybe he could get out of talking to his mother. Flash tried to ignore the wide eyed looks the younger teen was giving the ornate intricacies that marked every wall of his house. It never really stood out to Flash’s accustomed eyes but it must look incredible to Peter. While Peter’s house in itself was large and expensive, it was more modernist while Flash’s house followed more of a Beaux Arts style. Oh, the things money could buy.

Once they got to the kitchen, Flash saw his mother in the same place she had been in the night before. It was almost as if she hadn’t moved at all.

“Hello, son, who do you have with you?” She asked coyly and it almost felt as if she cared. But Flash knew all too well that she was just making sure he wasn’t ‘dirtying’ her household.

Peter stepped out from behind Flash’s shadow and held out his hand for her to shake, “I’m Peter Parker, Flash and I are in most of the same classes.” His mother tenderly took his hand as if scared to get too close.

“He’s Tony Stark’s son and, now, my tutor,” he added and sighed in relief when she strengthened her grasp a bit on Peter’s hand.

Letting off a sweet smile, she kindly greeted him, “How lovely of you to help him, Peter, was it?”

The younger teen nodded and Flash saw that as chance to escape, “Now that everyone has been introduced, Peter and I are going to head to my room,” Flash said in a rush before ushering the other down the hallway.

Once they got to his room, Peter quickly took hold of Flash’s blue beanbag, “Wow! Your room is pretty awesome!”

Flash could only laugh, “Says the guy who lives with the Avengers!” He disputed.

“Still, I don’t have a beanbag! That’s pretty much an instant win for you,” he joked, “Hey Flash?” Peter started and the older teen took a seat on the second beanbag, “Do you really want me to tutor you?”

Flash felt a blush come to his face, “I mean, I mostly said that to get my mom off my back, but, if it isn’t too much trouble that wouldn’t be too bad.”

Peter looked at him quizzically, as if trying to solve a puzzle, “I don’t get it though, you’re already at the top of our class, you don’t really _need_ a tutor.”

Flash scoffed, of course Peter didn’t understand, he was surrounded by support everywhere he went. Flash didn’t even think it was because of his grades, Peter could probably flunk out of high school and everyone would still love him, “Just because my grades are good, doesn’t mean they’re good enough for my mom,” he moaned.

“At least she’s looking out for you,” the younger teen tried to offer. Flash didn’t respond and the room quickly filled with an awkward silence, “Do you want to hear about the plan?” The hero offered, afraid to stay in the quiet. Flash just nodded and Peter continued, “Well, I’m not sure when we should do this, but I’m going to come to your house, as Spider-Man, and ask you to join me on a hero’s quest! When your mom sees this, she’ll freak out, and then you’ll know that she doesn’t want to lose you!” Peter said excitedly.

Flash nodded, if only for nothing else but Peter’s enthusiasm. He held doubt in the hero’s plan, who’s to say his mom would even check on him? It wasn’t totally foolproof, “Sounds good,” he said with a smile, but no conviction in his voice.

The other boy stilled, as if he wanted to say something more on the matter, but instead, “How about we work on the math homework we just got?”

“Sure,” so Flash set out on getting to work on the worksheets they got and tried not to think about how his mother didn’t even comment on the black eye he knew was forming.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the ending of this, it took me so long to write because of lack of motivation and I’m a terrible person. TT^TT I’ll probably go back and make it better later. But for now, I must deliver. Have a nice Thanksgiving!  
> Jesi~  
> PS: This is prolly the worst chapter I’ve ever written.


	6. Climbing Barriers and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash finally gets what he deserves: a family

Flash woke up with an aching around his eye as he had been waking up for the past few days. The black eye was not so purple anymore but more of a red and yellow collage. Of course, his mom hated it because it was ‘bad for reputation.’

Alas, it was Sunday so Flash couldn’t just stay inside and ignore it. After foundation was caked on around his eye for the bruise, Flash and his mother headed out to ‘The Garden’ which was a fancy brunch place he and his parents had been going to since the end of middle school when Flash’s father’s business took off, they got more money, and stopped being a family. The restaurant was out on the rooftop garden and their table was already saved,. It would be at least ten minutes until his father arrived so until then Flash and his mother sat in uncomfortable (for him) silence. While she had a magazine to distract herself with and a cold look in her eye, Flash had nothing to do but stare down at his lap. When he did look up, a server would always give him a pitiful look. They knew his situation and had seen the many arguments the family had been in at brunch. 

When Flash’s father walked in, it felt like everyone sat up a little straighter (including Flash) and conversation got a bit quieter. His mother’s cold look immediately disappeared -she always lit up at the sight of his father, it was almost sweet. He promptly took a seat next to her and placed a kiss on her hand. 

The server came around barely five seconds after Flash’s father sat down and they placed their orders. His mother and father started with a quick conversation between themselves and Flash stared out at the city scape. The cold, brisk air on his face blew in contrast to the warm heater on his left. Despite the sun being high in the sky, lights sparkled and caught his eye. Traffic was heavy, even on the weekend, and Flash looked at the cars barely move. The last thing he expected to see was a giant spider crawling up the side of a building. It had a human on its back and was either capturing them or the human was directing the spider.

One or the other, it wasn’t good. Then a flash of red swung around the building and there was Peter. How ironic that Spider-Man had to fight a giant spider. This must mean the hero couldn’t talk to arachnids and simply had to take down the giant creature with force.

“Eugene, answer your father,” his mother snapped at him. Flash looked back at his family and his shift on the seat revealed the travesty.

Both of his parents did nothing, “Surely this is that cretin Spider-Man’s fault,” his mother said waving off her previous surprise,” it must’ve not felt like a threat because of the spider’s distance of a few blocks. They could see everything from where they were seated.

“Spider-Man didn’t do this!” Flash exclaimed, trying to stand up for his friend.

Next came his father’s low gravely voice, “No need to get all worked up, as long it doesn’t come over here we’ll be fine. Now, tell me about this ‘Peter’ friend you invited over the other day.”

“Oh,” Flash un-tensed his shoulders and settled into his seat, “He’s with me at the top of our class, basically takes all AP’s. We’re on decathlon together,” Flash said, eager to impress his dad, eager to share more, “We actually became friends on the Stark tour,” he quickly divulged.

His dad’s lips twitched into what might be called a smile but looked more like a smirk, “I see, good to know you’re making friends with people in high places. I hope you and this Peter can become closer.”

Flash smiled but inside his guts twisted, his dad didn’t care about whether or not Flash had friends, just if he had leverage on the world. For a second, he regretted telling his dad about his friend. Sure, his dad had heard about Peter from his mom, but maybe Flash had shared too much. Ever since his dad got successful, he hadn’t been himself and the teen longed for the days when his dad actually cared about Flash.

Then the table and chairs started shaking, Flash looked out the window and found himself eye to eye with one of the giant spider’s large red eyes. The restaurant scrambled away but Flash felt like he was frozen in place. He couldn’t do anything. Behind him, he was aware of how his father was rushing away his protesting mother, yet he stayed in his seat. The spider reached out one of its appendages out to the teen who flinched away.

He heard a loud, “Hey!” and looked up to see Spider-Man, his friend. Quickly, he got out of his chair and retreated backwards. The spider seemed to be following him when Peter called out again, “Flash, go to your left!” he followed the instructions and the Spider kept following him.

Once he was on the other side of the restaurant and so was the spider, Peter came around and webbed the front of the spider only to throw it off the building. When the two teens looked over, they saw the spider curled into itself with its legs tucked in. It was clearly dead and Flash felt relief.

“What happened, P- Spider-Man?”

“Well, you know, just your average Sunday morning. I got a call from Scott Lang, aka Ant Man that someone had stolen some equipment. Obviously someone enlarged the spider and tried to control it, but by the time I was on the scene the spider was trying to shake off the rider. I tied him up on a bench but the spider was still loose. Thank gosh you were here and could actually help.” Peter rambled on and Flash smiled, “Wait, it’s Sunday! You were having brunch with your parents and I ruined it! I’m so sorry Flash.” Peter pleaded and the other teen blushed at the attention.

“It’s fine, brunch wasn’t really going how I wished it would have, it never does,” he said shrugging.

The lenses on Peter’s suit looked sad for a minute before looking at all of the other restaurant goers and apologizing. He left by jumping off the side of a building, but not without a loud, “We’ll talk about this later, Flash!”

As soon as the hero/vigilante was gone, everyone rushed over to where Flash was to look at the spider (everyone except his parents). As Flash walked over, he saw his dad’s pale face and his mom’s glistening eyes. Had something other than the spider happened?

Then his mother ran over and enveloped Flash in a hug, upon pulling away she began the questioning, “Are you okay? Was this that spider-fellow’s fault? I was so worried for you!” She exclaimed.

Flash looked at his dad who still seemed shell shocked, “We’re just glad you’re okay, son.” He said with a hard yet comforting pat on the shoulder.

The teen felt himself tearing up to which his mom replied with more worrisome behavior, “Oh, what’s wrong?”

“I guess I just didn’t know you cared,” he said and pressed the palms of his hands over his eyes before he could cry.

He felt guilt practically emanating from his two parents and regretted saying it, “Oh, I know we’re busy but you have to understand-“

“No I don’t,” Flash sniped back, “You two only ever talk to me concerning grades and then when we do get to meet as a family -once a month, might I add- we don’t even talk! We don’t even feel like a family,” he added woefully, tears still in his eyes.

This time, there were no comforting hands on his shoulder’s or hugs, just a silence in which he could hear their deep breathing.

“Well, how about we work on that? Huh? Want to go- see a movie?” His mom suggested.

At the same time that his dad let out an incredulous, “Now?” Flash looked up with hope in his eyes, “Really?”

His mom elbowed his dad in the side and agreed. They could work together as a family.

 

Peter came around Flash’s balcony late at night -fully clad in his suit- and they spoke in hushed whispers so as not to wake anyone, “The plan’s off.”

“Wait, really? What happened after I left?” Peter quickly asked.

Flash started smiling, “We- I- Well, my parents actually came around. My mom more so than my dad and we went to go see a movie and got lunch too. I can’t remember the last time we spent so much of our day together as a family.”

Peter quickly took off his mask to show Flash that he was just as happy about the advancement, “That’s amazing!” He exclaimed just a bit too loudly before tackling Flash with a hug. Soon, they were both laughing and Flash couldn’t seem to stop. Neither could Peter.

The teens couldn’t explain why they were so ecstatic, maybe it was because they had succeeded, maybe because of the hecticness of the day, or perhaps it was just because they found each other liking the other’s company despite all of the conflict they’d had in the past.

“What did you do after you left?” Flash asked in a sudden spark of genuine curiosity.

Peter hopped up and sat on the thin ledge of the balcony and thought, “Well, I sent the bad guy -some weirdo named Phineas Greene- to jail and returned the equipment used to enlarge the spider to Ant-Man. After that, I went over to Ned’s and we played some video games,” Peter finished with a smile and a sigh.

“That actually sounds really nice,” Flash remarked.

Peter just nodded when suddenly Flash’s mom called out, “Is there someone else in your room?”

Flash, quick to answer just said, “No, I’m just watching a show.”

“How about we watch together?” The unexpected answer made Flash freeze for a bit, he turned to ask Peter but the vigilante was gone.

“I guess that’s an answer as clear as can be,” and he went out of his room to spend time with his mom in what seemed to be the first time ever. Maybe things were really changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been gone a while but oh well.  
> I think I’m going to make this longer than I planned because I thought of something that would be fun to write. Thoughts?  
> Jesi~

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, but it’s one of my favorite works right now. I hope you like it.
> 
> Leave a comment for a faster chapter ;)  
> That's a lie, make it for an edited chapter


End file.
